Tell The World Your Story
by Lady Katana
Summary: ^^ Whee! Well, this was written at first by another author, but she let me do it instead. Hope you enjoy.


Tell The World Your Story  
  
By: Lady Katana  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.  
  
Background Music: Limp Bizkit - My Way, Red Hot Chili Peppers - Californiacation  
  
  
"The world has always known Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. Heros of the Eve Wars. Somhow, they left a mark on all of our hearts. We only caught glimpses of them from the news, we saw their faces, but there were bonds between them that even we didn't know. I know your thinking 'What are you trying to tell me!?' Well, I awnser with this. I'm trying to tell you that Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell were lovers. They even had a child. Records prove it. This story is so heart-wrenching. But the world must know." There it was. One hulluva happy journalist leaned back in her chair happily. She knew the world would freak when they learned that a bunch of homosexuals had saved their asses, but the world had to know.  
  
****  
  
A young girl wrapped her fingers around the strap of her duffle, stepping out of the car. Her father, a man with greying hair to his waist put his hand on hers before she left.   
  
"Be careful." Duo called after his daughter. Laura nodded.   
"Okay, Papa, I will." She nodded, her dark brown hair bouncing with her head. She took her bag, and ran into the terminal at a trot. She borded the plane without a problem, and found a seat. She sat by the window. "I wonder what he'll be like? I mean, I haven't seen him for ten years." She beamed. A rather large woman that resembled Tina Turner[1] sat down in the seat beside her.  
"Hey, hon. You don't mind if I sit here do yah?" she asked in a deep southern accent.  
"Oh! Not at all! I need the company." Laura beamed.   
"Really? You flyin' alone? You look mighty young to up so high all by yo'self." The woman looked at Laura with a hint of suprise in her eyes. "Mah name's Suzanna Halemark." Suzanna extended her hand. Laura shook it.  
"Laura Maxwell-Yuy. Pleased to meet you." She smiled. After a pause, her newfound companion began to speak.  
"Like I was sayin'...you look mighty young to be flyin' all by yourself. How old are you sweetheart?" Laura smiled.  
"Thirteen. I'm going to meet my dad."   
"Ooooh! Well, that explains it, I s'pose." Suzanna laughed. The flight attendent came by, telling them to buckle their seatbelts and they did so. As the plane took off, Laura held on to the armrests with a white-knuckle grip. Suzanna put a hand on Laura's. "You've never flown before, have yah, hon?" Laura shook her head madly. "Well loosten your grip. This is nothing to worry about." Laura let go of the armrests. "There ya go, Sweetie." Suzanna nodded. Laura opened one eye, and smiled. They had been up in the air for a while, when Suzanna opened up the shade on the window.   
"Hon, look at this!" she said, pointing out the window, Laura smiled.   
"Its beautiful." Suzanna nodded. "Guess thats why Papa liked flying a gundam so much." The older woman looked up.  
"Yo' father flew a gundam?" Laura nodded.   
"The one that I live with and the one that I'm going to meet. Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell." Suzanna's eyes got wide.  
"You have two daddys?" Laura nodded.   
"They split up along time ago. I'm going to visit Heero." Suzanna smiled.   
"Well, you have fun now." Suzanna said as the plane landed. Laura smiled, and stopped as the farmiliar southern drawl called her name. "Lahrah!" Suzanna called. "Take this. Its' mah good luck charm, I always wear it when I meet new people. Hope everything goes smoothly for yah, sweetheart. Yah deserve it." Laura bowed slightly.  
"I hope things go smoothly for you as well, Miss Halemark." They split, and Laura walked further into the gate. There she saw him. Heero. He was dirty and sad, he looked nothing as he had expected him too. She had expected him to look like her father, clean, well kept, and dressed sharply. But he was nothing like that. Nothing at all. He wore a frumpy green tank top and jeans, and looked as if he hadn't had a haircut in a while. She ran up to him, knowing his face.   
"Hello, uhm, Daddy." She smiled, bowing again. He took her duffle, and they headed out to his car.   
The car was like the man, old, banged up, and dirty. Laura wasn't suprised anymore.  
  
  
****  
  
"How was the plane ride?" Heero said, breaking the silence. They bounced along the road in his dirty old car, and Laura, wrapped in her cool black ensamble, perfectly up to date, dressing sharp like Duo, tried to keep as clean as possible, looking around slightly semi-disgustedly.   
"Fine." Here she was, in the car with the man she had waited ten years to see, and all she could say was fine!? She glared inwardly at herself. She looked out the window. They seemed to have been driving for hours. She couldn't wait to get to Heero's....No. Her daddy's house, so that she could call her Papa. She noticed the rough old car whining to a stop on the side of the road.   
"Daddy? Why are we stopping?" She looked over at Heero, he looked so sad....  
"Its amazing, Laura...." Laura raised an eyebrow.   
"What's amazing, daddy?"   
"How much your like me. You look like me, act like me." He laid his head down on the steering wheel, breathing as if he was holding back tears. Laura smiled, hugging him, suddenly not caring about the dirt.   
"Daddy, We have so much to catch up on. Lets get home, so we can do just that." With a nod, Heero lifted his head, and began to drive once again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
[1]-This actually happened to me! ^_^ The woman looked SO much like Tina Turner that it wasn't even funny! She was nice. ^_^ I don't remember her name...If I did, I would have named her that name....oh wells 


End file.
